mlpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minka Mark
Minka Mark (voiced by Minka Mark), a female pink spider monkey who is. Usually high on energy, she is an expert regarding abstract art. On a downside, Minka gets easily distracted by shiny objects, hanging out on the tire swing, or looking for something to eat She is with the fat orange version of Sonic She is extemely claustrophobic, even calling herself a "space monkey". She ships Sunil and Vinnie and likes to paint yaoi art of them. Minka was first revealed to be a ghost in the episode Blythe's Big Adventure Part One, as she has no reflection in mirrors. Early Life Minka was born in a tree in Brazil. Like all spider monkeys, her family was hunted by the local human population, but she was spared her life due to her strange color and small, weak stature. Instead, she was sold to a black market monkey ring in North America. Her owners eventually abandoned her at Littlest Pet Shop, and never returned to pick her up. She awoke with a jolt, her heavy, vein-riddled eyes shooting wide open. She felt nothing but numbness and her vision was nothing but a foggy grey blur. They would return soon, like they always did. First, the numbness went away. She felt herself sprawled against the hard and icy metal surface, sending goose pimples all over her body and making her pink fur stand up on end. A horrible ache persisted within her skull, as if she were on the rebound of a terrible headache, and her body felt wracked with dozens of sore spots – bruises. Something was wrapped tight around her ankle – her id tag. Next, her sight returned. It was dark, nothing new there, but she was able to peer through the darkness to see the shiny metal bars, as well as the faint shades of pink that were her hair fallen over her face. In no time, she regained her sense of the smells around her; she could smell old and fresh blood, urine, excrement, putrid chemicals and the sharp, sour scent of fear. Lastly, her hearing returned. In all honesty, she wished she had gone deaf by now, if just so she could no longer hear the morbid hymn of blood curdling screaming emanating from outside the dark room she was in. The humans, all they could hear was primal shrieking, but she could understand every word they were saying. "Let me out! Please! I can't stand it any longer!" "I'm gonna kill you-you, you monsters!" "Why!? Why!? WHY!?" Their shrieks mixed into one voice. A voice composed of millions of mourning screams. They all came to a height at the blinding white flash and horrific 'BZZZT' sound that immediately followed, which caused her heavy body to jolt up from her back. She steadied herself on all fours, her mangled tail somehow still managing to give her balance. She fumbled around the darkness of her unbearably small space, unable to go more than a few feet without stumbling or bumping hard into the bars. It was maddening; nowhere to stretch, nowhere to climb, nowhere to swing! Such confined space rendered her to scuttle around the dirty floor and curled up like some wretched, dirty insect. Her mind put back together that this was not just some small dark room, but a cage. Her cage. Yes, her teeny, tiny box in a giant tower of hundreds. The one they had made her permanent home. Her home, prison and tomb. She suddenly let out a long, pained groan when she recognized the parchedness of her throat; it was drier than the smack dab middle of the Sahara desert. She desperately needed a drink or she was going to pass out from dehydration. Looking around, she spotted the reflection of light in the corner of the cage; it was the water from her bottle. She crawled towards it, searching for the spout and when she found it, suckled on it like she used to her mother. It was room temperature and stale, but it was still water and she was more than thankful for it. Her massive thirst now quenched brought her some relief, albeit short-lived when suddenly, she doubled over, grasping her tiny belly, which was letting off a horrendous growl befitting the largest, mightiest beast. Putting her hands to her side, she was shocked by just extremely skinny she had become; she could literally run her fingers up and down her ribs like a xylophone. How long had it been since she had last eaten? Since they had filled her bowl with food? She began to panic. What if they had not? What was she going to do then?! By now, her eyes had got back used to the darkness and she quickly located her bowl. She was in luck; the humans had refilled it with a mountain of nuts and berries. Like the water, they were by no means fresh, but in her situation, she could not afford to be picky and she ravaged through them, occasionally stopping to chew. "Minka?" She stopped, her mouth stuffed like a chipmunk's with a little bit of drool dripping out her mouth. She swallowed them all and cocked her ear, trying to confirm what she thought she just heard. "Minka!" She recognized the weak, faint voice immediately and run over to the right side of her cage, grasping the ice cold bars with her sore, bruised hands. She made out the outline of someone in a cage next to her. "Bubbles? Bubbles, is that you?" BZZZT! The preceding bright flash to that horrible sound and subsequent screams of pain confirmed her worst fears. She gasped and held her hands to her mouth at what she saw. A dark green spider monkey sat before her, passed the two walls of bars that separated them. He looked so weak and disheveled, like he had been put through a wringer, literally. Parts of his matted green fur has been shaved off, namely around the head, where she could see large, horrific, infected-looking stitches. "I thought we'd lost you for good," he rasped with effort, his voice barely over a whisper. "Bubbles... what did they do to you?" was all she could muster to ask through her fingers. He slowly raised his hand to his head and winced. He looked in so much excruciating pain, far more than her. "They... they did something to my head. I don't know what, but I remember big... metal—Gaaah!" He wailed, grumbling like a paper bag to his knees, still holding his head, which was now pulsating. "Ughhh! It doesn't matter. I'll be alright. How do you feel?" That was Bubbles. Always putting her first. "Horrible," she whimpered, her legs starting to give way to the pain. The pain. Just thinking about it made it worse tenfold. Rubbing her head did nothing, so all she could do was wait and pray it would go on its own. "I feel so horrible, Bubbles. What happened to me?" "I... don't know," he said, his voice filling with guilt. "They took you away three days ago and... when they brought you back, I thought... I thought you were dead." Her eyes widened in horror, but he added earnestly, "B-But you were just asleep. Th-they kept taking you away and bringing you back for days, don't you remember anything?" She closed her eyes and did her best to recall the events of the last three days, but as hard as she tried, the pain made it too difficult for her to concentrate. The best she could draw up were fading memories of being carried roughly around in the chilling air, passing random ear-piercing screams and the horrid feeling of a long tube being forced down her throat. She was not sure she wanted to remember more. "No," she finally admitted miserably, burying her dirty face in her hands. "I can't remember anything, just... pain." Monkeys physically could not cry, but they could still feel, and if it were possible at this moment, she would be on the verge of tears. What terrible things had those monsters done to her this time? Had they shocked her? Force-fed her? Injected her? What?! "Minka, it's okay," Bubbles tried to reassure her and gingerly maneuvered his hand through the bars and into her cage. His arm could not reach far enough to touch her by itself, so she edged forward and allowed him to feel her face. "It's okay." His hand was badly broken. The wrist was covered in deep sores and the fingers were marred with deep cuts and blisters, badly wrapped up in old bandages. Still, the baby soft fleshy fingertips were much welcomed comfort. She took the hand delicately and rubbed it against her cheek, but he quickly withdrew his arm back through the bars. "I'm sorry..." he was quick to apologize as he held his arm as if it were zapped of life. "But my arm, it—I can't overwork it, I... I'm too weak. I haven't eaten in so, so long." The terrible state of her friend overwhelmed her entire being with guilt. But she was a quick thinker, and came up with an idea to help him in no time at all. Crawling back to her bowl, which was still overflowing with food, she grabbed as much food as her hands could carry and took them back to the wall. "Here," she said, handing a particularly juicy berry to him through the bars. "Take it." But he shook his head in refusal. "N-No, I can't... it's yours." "Don't be stupid!" she insisted, practically shoving it into his face. "Take it! You need it more." Reluctantly, he accepted the gift and munched on it slowly, savouring the sweet juices that brought a small grateful smile to his face, something she was happy to see. One by one, she handed more berries and nuts to him, and he now accepted them with little resistance. Yet in their brief moment of shared happiness, they had not paid to attention to the growing''whirring'' outside their cages. BZZZT! The flash that illuminated their cages was so bright that, for a split second, she thought she had gone blind. Both spider monkeys let out agonizing shrieks as the electrical surge sent them flying from their walls. She had the misfortune of landing directly on the opposite wall, sending the shock all throughout her body. Landing back on the floor, she curled into a tight little rocking ball, squinching her eyes shut and biting hard on her knuckles. There were still sparks in her eyes from the flash, which was still going on, as well as that dreadful BZZZT! She could not from that little spot without getting shocked. That little, cramped, excruciating spot on the floor. "I'm... a... space monkey," she chocked through her non-existent tears as she rock back and forth against the floor. "I'm a space monkey, space monkey, space monkey..." "Vell, vell, mein favourite ist awake." That voice, that accent coming from outside her cage. It sent a chill down her spine. It was one of them. It was the''Needleman!'' No','' her thoughts begged as she pulled her knees up to her face. '''Please, no! The cage door opened and the Needleman's large, gloved open hand reached in for her. "N-NO! '''NO!"' She screamed and she began yanking on her light pink hair. "I'M A SPACE MONKEY!" Overcome with terror and misery, her screams joined the others. Her voice adding to and strengthening the mourning and tragic song of creatures trapped within bared boxed in which they would expire. "SPACE MONKEY! SPACE MONKEY!" "Time to wake up, little Affe. VAKE UP!" The hand reached her and formed a grasp around her neck and shoulders, tightening and soon enough, shaking her like a rag doll. '"I'M A SPACE MONKEEEY!!!"' "Minka, wake up!" ---- Minka Mark awoke with a jolt, her eyes open wide enough they nearly popped out of her skull. She sat up and looked around the area, her chest heaving at a rapid pace and thick bullets of sweat running down her face. She was no longer in her dark cage, but back in the well-lit Littlest Pet Shop with its bright and welcoming colours and soft carpet and furniture. She was no longer lying against the cold metal floor, but plush white carpet. Bubbles was no longer there, instead she was surrounded by all six of her companions, looking at her as if something was terribly wrong. Russell Ferguson the orange hedgehog, the one who shook her awake, was the first to say something. "Minka... are you okay?" "Uhh, I..." She was going to answer, but her heavy breathing and lingering lethargy from just waking up kept her from saying anything, leaving Vinnie Terrio the green gecko to fill the gap. "Okay?! She was going nuts! You know, cuckoo?" The tactless lizard claimed and he started bugging out his eyeballs and waving his arms about in an attempt to imitate her. It came across more like someone who was having an epileptic fit. "She was all like, '''Nooooo!' And all Spaaace monkey and—" He stopped when Zoe Trent the purple Cavalier King Charles Spaniel swatted him over the back of the head, after which he stared do with a new sense of shame. "Heh, uh... sorry." "It's okay, Vinnie," the monkey assured him, her breath steadying and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Sunil Nevla the blue mongoose was the one who helped Minka to her feet, telling her in his thick, charming Indian accent, "In all seriousness, Minka, you were really, how you say… 'out there'?" "I was just… having a bad dream." All their eyes on her made the spider monkey uncomfortable, something she hid poorly with the downcast look on her face and pause in her sentence. "It's not a big deal, though." "Are you sure?" Penny Ling the white and purple panda asked worriedly, putting a comforting paw around her shoulder. "You were screaming, Minka. We thought something terrible was happening when we found you. We were gonna go get Blyth—" Shrugging her friend off, the pink spider monkey groaned, with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "I said it's 'no big deal', guys, jeez! What, can't a monkey have bad dreams sometimes?" Zoe cocked her eyebrow, asking, "Oh, you mean dreams that make you scream so loud, pretty much the whole city can hear?" By now, Minka was really getting irritated with all the questions. "Look, I'm fine. It was nothing. For crying out loud, can we all just drop it, please?!" The others finally took that as the sign to back off, which they all did in a hushed chorus of 'sorries' and 'okays'. "Thank you." Minka let out a heavy sigh and walked off in a huff, before jumping on and off the various pet furniture and out of sight, probably off to her beloved tire swing. Waiting until she was out of sight and earshot, Pepper Clark the grey and white skunk made vocal her own annoyance. "Sheesh, sorry for showing we care!" she snarled, whisking her tail and stomping off, muttering under her breath. Zoe harrumphed in agreement and followed after her. "Yeah, what's her problem?" Vinnie crossed his arms grumpily and rolled his eyes. They all then looked at Russell, their de facto leader if he had the answer. Being the most level-headed of the group, Russell attempted to rationalize the matter. "Well, you heard her. She said she's 'fine', so I guess we just need to accept that. Let's just give her her space and soon she'll be back to her, err... Minka self." The remaining pets took this as good enough and dispersed, going back to their daily routines as usual. Still, none of them could shake off their concern of how... un-Minka their normally happy, over-energetic friend acted just now. But they listened to Russell's advice and decided to leave her be for the time being. Category:Animal